Evolution
by MeAwakeAtNight
Summary: Stiles is confused and jealous, while Derek is being stupid and doesn't know what to do! just a quick Sterek fan fiction because i love Sterek! Also spoilers of season 4 in here you have been warned!
1. His Wolf

**Teen wolf does not belong to me but if it did sterek would be canon! **

(Stiles)

I was in the back of the van with Derek and Liam telling some shit lie about a trinket that Derek had that 'helped him control his wolf', while me and him both know it is false because he learnt control by anger not some dipshit voodoo hoodoo!

Okay I was angry! Part of the reason was because Scott had been kidnapped by Kate and he might die! The other part was selfish, the other part was because I had to be in the same van as the bitch Derek is fucking and or screwing because if Derek was in love with her she wouldn't be coming!

No! she'd had been told to stay put no matter what because Derek would be scared for her safety, but no she had to come, look I'm grateful that she's going to help find Scott I'm just not so grateful that I have to be in the same fucking van as her!

If you hadn't already realized why I hate her well it's because I'm in love with Derek freaking Hale, possibly the straightest guy I have ever met until he decided to come in through my window and say he loves me and have a fierce make-out session!

But the next day I find out that he's dating that bitch in the front seat! I broke it off with Mila BECAUSE I KNEW I LOVED HIM! But he can't decide whether he loves her or me, well I'm guessing it's her because after that make-out session he apologized and left!

The nerve of that bastard! Maybe I should rip his throat out with my very blunt teeth and let's just say it would hurt a hell of a lot more! And I know this sound drastic but maybe then he will come a little bit closer on how I feel!

Because I'm a teenage boy in love with a hot male alpha! So everyone who is judging me, get fucked because I cried a river over that man! And what do I get, a text saying 'it was a mistake'!

Ha! Yeah right, how do you tell someone you love them by accident! Even if it does just slip out, it still means you love them because you couldn't hold back your feelings anymore BECAUSE you loved them to much!

(Derek)

I could sense and smell stiles anger, and I knew it wasn't just because of Kate kidnapping Scott, it was because of me. I knew I shouldn't have kissed him that's why he's so angry because I stole his first kiss! It's obvious…

But what was I meant to do my wolf was egging me on, told me if I didn't feed him something beginning with an 's' and ending with 'tiles' he was going to make me go out of control and take it himself!

And knowing my wolf he wouldn't go just for a kiss he would probably go the whole mile if stiles was willing or not! And if you have to ask where this fascination came with stiles, the reason is unknown, well to my wolf.

Me on the other hand I fell in love with him… because he just seemed so oppositely similar, and that for me would be perfect.

To be able to kiss him anytime I wanted, to show that I loved him and just to be around him. I had fallen deeper in love with stiles then I ever could have with Kate.

Even the name brings hate to my mind, but just at that moment we hit a rock and stiles basically landed in my lap, it calmed me down but then it set my whole body ablaze.

I wanted to touch him, to grab him and take him then and there, but I had to let him go, yet I wasn't holding him still and he was still on my knee.

When I looked around to his face I could see he was blushing, probably redder than his spider man boxers. I was happy that he was red because that meant he must have feelings for me; But what kind of feelings?

Could he be red with anger or the other? But I don't want to be too hopeful!

(Liam)

I was watching this whole thing unfold; I could smell Stiles anger and Derek's regret which was slowly turning into anger when we hit the bump in the road and Stiles landed on top of Derek.

He went as red as a tomato and I could smell tension and sexual desire.

When I looked at Derek I realized he had started to smell of arousal to, and then I took the facts into consideration and took a wild guess, saying they had a thing for one another but the other had done something shitty.

Though I didn't have long to think about it because I started to change… Stiles got off Derek's lap and you could see the disappointment in his face until he saw me, the reason why stiles got off his lap in the first place.

He told me to say "Alpha, omega and beta" but it wasn't working so he asked stiles, Stiles thought for about two seconds and then he was right next to me telling me what to do, "the sun, the moon and the truth." After saying it three times in a row I had fully calmed down and jokingly said "wow, I thought for a second there I was going to rip you two to shreds."

They looked at each other a bit worried but you could still see how smug Stiles were and he really looked as though he was trying to hide it.

(Derek)

I though Stiles was fantastic then though something weird did happen when Liam calmed down I thought I heard a voice saying, "Good, very suitable mate for an Alpha, the chose has been made."

It sounded exactly like his wolf but his wolf had left him, or had he? No, Derek was sure his wolf was gone though not very happy about it, he felt useless, even Stiles was helping more than him!

He needs to find a way to go back to normal and find out if the voice was really his wolf coming back to him…


	2. Black & Furry

(Stiles)

We had finally gotten to the church, when I was just about to bust out the door when Derek had to be the 'alpha' of the pack and say "I'll go first, you unchain the rest of Liam."

"Why? He could totally do that with his own amazing werewolf powers I mean he already snapped through one!" Derek glared at me; we were back to the beginning again, somewhere I didn't want to be.

I would rather be under the covers with Derek holding on to me, but no I get to be glared at once again! I moved so he could get past me and while I was unlocking Liam I heard a grunt and heavy foot steps outside.

Then a yell, that was Derek, with Liam fully unlocked I ran out to see him but she was there right in front of him, how was I meant to hug him like that? Well she probably saved me from a lot of embarrassment.

But as that thought ran through my mind so did another Derek wasn't healing I mean I know it takes longer than this but I had a very bad feeling mixed with a good one, but how was this good, in any way?

Derek told me to find Scott bring him back alive, but when I was running to go in to the church, I couldn't help but look back, I know Derek saw me look back.

I didn't care! He should know I'm worried about him, if he dies without knowing then that would have to be the worst death, and my conscience wouldn't allow it! I would definitely be back no doubt about it.

(Derek)

When Stiles looked back I could see the worry coming off of him, I didn't need my sense of smell for that, I nodded to him and he reluctantly went inside the church.

To be honest I didn't want Stiles in the church I wanted him safe at home, were nothing could hurt or kill him! He was too reckless…

At least if I was able to move I could have protected him, this is a mortal wound and I'm pretty mortal right now, I'm going to die… I want Stiles.

(Stiles)

I could feel my heart aching, I wanted to be with Derek, something wasn't right with him… he wasn't going to heal, I knew that much not without some miracle happening and I know this is early but I love him too much to let go.

So he better hold the hell on! At that moment a berserker came in and all the wolves went in to attack mode and I went in to find Kira and Scott, I just wanted this to be over so I could see Derek.

(Derek)

I could feel myself draining of any power I had left in my human form just as some hunters had arrived, I was glad we got more help it meant that everyone would be safer and who am I kidding, Stiles is safer now.

Well as long as he doesn't do something stupid even if hunters up here doesn't mean that he can survive down there and if he came here then there's an even chance.

But I didn't want to think of that, I wanted to think of happy Stiles in my last moments, nothing would be better as a precaution if I died I left a note for Braeden.

It says that I actually love someone else and I was just trying to hide my feelings with her, it also said not to be mad.

I did love her just not the way she wanted me to, I loved her like a friend and if we hadn't had sex a sister, because she reminded me of Laura and how she always helped me.

But also a note for stiles saying how much I actually love him and the kiss wasn't a mistake and how I wanted to be with him forever. I had poured my heart in to the letter and hoped he would know that…

But I couldn't feel anything anymore and my eye lids shut, probably never to open again…

(Stiles)

While Scott and Peter were fighting, having trust in my friend I snuck out to go see Derek, I was running to the entrance when I heard a load of gun fire and so Derek and 'the bitch' can't be the only ones up there.

I steadily left the entrance but making myself known as human in case anyone shot me some looked others were to concentrated on the fight.

I spotted Braeden and ran behind her, "Where's Derek?" that's when I noticed she had diffidently been crying and hoped to god that it wasn't the reason I think it was.

"Stiles, he's right in front of us." She had said while sobbing, I looked and there was Derek but he wasn't Derek because he was dead, I kept it together.

"Get closer so you have a better shot I will watch over Derek, okay?" she nodded her head and ran to the front lines.

I walked up to Derek's limp body and break down; this couldn't have happened Derek was a survivor not a dyer, I put my head on his chest and let all the tears come out.

But that's when things started getting furry and I mean really furry, I looked up and there was a black wolf it had Derek's eyes.

I smiled when I realized it was growling at me same old Derek, I did what Derek had told me to do if one of them lose control and the others weren't around, guess he wouldn't have thought it would be him that lost control on my ass first.

I showed my neck a little bit of fear because Derek's wolf now had my life in its hands and if the wolf is like me and Derek's first meeting then the odds are not in my favour.


	3. Jealousy

(Stiles) – Mexico, church.

As the black wolf sniffed my neck a seemingly spark light in its eyes and he started to lick my neck, I kept myself still for as long as I could even though it was a wolf I know it's still Derek and that turned me on, so I had to find a way to turn it off.

As if on cue the wolf started to trod away and off towards the action, to say I was worried was a understatement, I was terrified he was going to get hurt again I mean he did just die!

So I decided to keep a close watch on the battle between the black wolf and Kate. The wolf bit at her neck it would have been fatal if she couldn't have healed, at that moment the wolf turned in to Derek and a naked Derek at that I mean that's unfair, he was just trying to turn me on now!

Derek said some snarky comment to Kate but I was a bit to busy looking some were else… if you know what I mean.

Kate ran away whimpering but on the way told one of her berserkers to kill Derek but he just grabbed its head in the coolest way ever and it just fell to pieces, disintegrated in to dust!

He looked amused that he could do that but then 'the bitch' came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the face and kissed him, he gently pushed her away and said "we need to talk." The look on the face when he said the most known break up line, I felt kind of sorry for her.

But on the other hand I didn't because I want to be Derek's 'friend in bed' what I just made that!

(Derek) - Van, driving back to Beacon Hills.

It was all over now the non-healing and Kate, Chris said he had taken care of her and to be honest I believed him.

I had told Baenara that we need to talk and we would as soon as we got home.

Though something was weird I could smell arousal coming off of Stiles every time our eyes met, he would quickly turn away though, but there's this other thing I could taste something on my tongue and I'm pretty sure it's not any food so that means it must be person.

Either my wolf licked someone or… well no he would have to lick someone it was probably the person I woke up next to in my wolf state.

I would ask Baenara about it when we talked.

The drive back was better than the drive there probably because we were scared for Scott and I was mortal then, but it was something else, Stiles the extremely talkative teenager was only speaking when spoken to. It's like some kind of sick joke, but it also made me very worried.

And when I talked to him he just made a grunting noise or a very quiet yes or no, the same with Baenara, just grunts and silent yes or no's when she asked Stiles a question!

But when Liam asked Stiles something he perked right up, he answered the questions with a smile and with a full voice, and no stuttering and he looked as if everything was perfectly fine.

It pissed me off what does he have that I didn't? I mean it wasn't like they were dating! Even though Stiles is bi doesn't mean he will fling himself on to anyone, how long had he known this 'Liam' kid, damn that guy pissed me off!

Stiles can't date him when he is just a beta Stiles should aim higher! Like me an Alpha! Finally I could impress stiles, no more front doors, I miss the windows.

The vehicle stopped and Stiles moved so I was closest to the door and I looked at him confused until I remembered what I said about me going first, he had a slight smirk on his lips which I would just love to kiss off of him but of course I couldn't, I had to sort out me and Baenara first.

I got out then Liam jumped out then he turned around and helped Stiles out of the car, was he courting something in my possession! I was infuriated I wanted to slice his throat about a million times over but before he died I would whisper in his ear that I was the only one who got Stiles only one who could see him naked.

I wouldn't do that stupid thing they do in the movies, were the guy fucks the girl in front of the over. No, because I am the only one who can see Stiles like that, as I push him over the top again and again and again!

(Liam) - Derek's apartment, car park.

If you think I am interested in Stiles you are poorly mistaken, I am doing this because I want to help a friend out, by making Derek jealous will make him act quickly and without thinking and so probably confessing his love for Stiles.

I'm not smart but that's what Lydia would do, I asked her when I finally got her on the phone and she told me that to get this guy to confess his love without thinking about it for a single second you have to make him think that the person he loves is being taken away.

This will cause a lot of anger pointed in my direction from Derek but it's worth it, being part of the pack means making the other pack members happy if there down.

The strange thing is Lydia knew I was talking about Stiles and Derek, she said she had been trying that couple since the first time she realized there was sexual tension between them.

She also said that she wouldn't be able to make it happen because she was a woman but I could because I was a werewolf and male she practically screamed that part in to my ear!

(Stiles) - Derek's apartment, car park.

I knew what Liam was doing, I only know because I saw he was on the phone with Lydia before we were going in to the car, she had been trying to set me and Derek up since the first time she saw us together.

I wasn't going to say anything because that would make Liam and me embarrassed and if anyone should be embarrassed it should me Derek.

He is on the verge of growling at Liam; Liam was out of his league for reference he was like a little Chihuahua against a massive pit bull so if anything got rough I would step in, it's what owners do.


	4. What did you do?

(Derek)

Stiles left his car in the parking lot so me and Baenara went inside to talk, I wasn't so happy when I heard Stiles say he would drive Liam back, he was a werewolf he could run!

I hasn't happy at all when he accepted said drive back to his house. Does Stiles even know where he lives? He could be taking him anywhere! And why on earth would Stiles know where he lives!

_**My mate! Nobody touches my MATE! He belongs to me! Only I can touch him! I'll rip you to pieces!**_

Guess that means my wolf is fully back… but why is it calling Stiles 'mate'?

I need to calm down I'm just making assumptions Stiles has driven me places… I mean I may have been dying and he might have told me to get out, though he didn't mean it, and don't think I was listening to his heart beat to calm me down from the fear of death no that would be making assumptions.

"Derek, you said you needed to talk to me?" throughout my whole mind rant we had made it upstairs and into the loft, I hope Baenara doesn't hate me as I said she reminds me of my sister and I really don't want her leaving my life.

"We should sit down; it's um well not very well prepared." At this I grabbed the letter next to the bed and Baenara spoke "Look if your breaking up with me its fine, it wasn't working out anyway I was going to tell you this but I really do quite enjoy your company and it was fun teaching a werewolf losing his powers how to hold and shout a gun."

She smiled at me and took the letter from my hands after a minute or two she said we would keep in touch. She left after we exchanged our goodbyes. This gave me time to think about my wolf and why it would be calling Stiles 'mate' but I am sure I have heard that term somewhere in my memories.

(Stiles)

After we were a block away from Derek's residents I said it, we were far enough from Dereks.

"What the fuck do you think you are doing!? Now I know you are Scott's beta but what you're doing now is considered 'courting' in the werewolf rule book and everyone in the pack needs to know who you're courting so nothing bad happens okay! And I know Lydia set you up to this alright but Derek likes to have everyone in line so what you're doing now without telling anyone in the pack will piss him off; I mean could you not see him back there! He looked as though he wanted to disembowel you!" I might have spoken to quickly for his werewolf senses.

He stared at me in shock, "how did you know what I was doing and how do you know Lydia is involved?" after a couple more seconds he spoke again, "wait you think Derek is pissed because he doesn't like that I'm not in line, dude can't you tell he is totally head over heels in love with you!"

"Derek is dating Baenara." I said with a scowl. "You shouldn't believe everything you see; at first glance I would look like a teenage boy but as you and every other werewolf can see and smell I am a WEREWOLF!"

"Look I get that but saying DEREK is in love with me is a bit far-fetched, I mean the most I could be to him is bait in a trap for him to win." It stung saying it out loud but I knew he would never return my feelings.

"That's so not true we would rather kill a hunter in front of other hundreds of hunters and get killed then making you be bait."

"You're fucking delusional!" I was crying I knew I was Liam was staring at me with a look of apology, I didn't need his pity and I didn't want it! I always try and hold in my tears in front of others because my mother always said to smile because if you smile it will make the others around you less nervous and maybe even happy as well.

But I broke down.

(Liam)

I didn't think I could make Stiles cry he always seemed the happiest in a bad situation always believed the impossible was possible, but with this he looked so helpless, so I patted him on the back and the rest of the car ride back to my house was in silence.

(Stiles)

I'm not going to lie when Liam got out the car I was happy he muttered an apology and left me alone, I was driving the rest of the way home when I was on a road, empty no other cars and the light turned from green to red…

I couldn't hold it in anymore I burst in to tears and I put my head on the wheel I sat there sobbing for who knows how long when I lifted my head the light was green and I moved forward.

The time I arrived home my dad was at the house and he came up to me and hugged me, he didn't notice the tears or how my eyes where a bit red and I am glad for that it would have been hard to explain.

After a quick chat about how it went in Mexico I went upstairs and claimed in to bed not bothering to change my clothes and cracked open once again I cried myself to sleep that night and most probably cried during as well.

(Derek)

After hunting my memories I remember my mother telling me about mates and about how rare it was that you find your true mate, she had said that if your wolf called someone your mate it meant that the person your wolf was talking about was your soul mate.

He remembered how he asked that if his father was his mother's true mate and that she had told him no he wasn't, that her true mate she hadn't found yet and that she probably never will.

He felt upset then because if his mother couldn't find her mate then the chances were slim for himself.

The last thing he remembers was that his mother told him mates can do the impossible and she didn't even know where it could end with them.

After the memories came back he decided he would confront it in the morning, he means he always thought that Stiles was different from the others and the fact that he always slammed the boy against walls and pressed his body to him was because he had always felt the need to show dominance and also because the friction felt amazing against Stiles.

But it was also because he wanted to get his scent on Stiles ward others off him.

Though when he hit the bed and tried to get to sleep he had this feeling he had forgotten something, something important, and then his mind clicked the letter he left for Stiles was still at Stiles house in his room next to his bed he jumped out of bed hoping that Stiles hadn't read it yet.

He wanted to present his feelings face to face if he could not some stupid unmanly letter, that's embarrassing.

When he got to Stiles' house he was happy to find out his father was asleep and so was Stiles, he wouldn't want to scare Stiles and his dad come in with his shot gun before he could retrieve the letter.

He claimed in through Stiles' window which he wasn't happy to find out was already open; I mean it's like an invitation for all too just waltz in.

When he looked at the bedside table he was happy to find an unopened letter lying there, but he was suddenly confused when he realized Stiles was in the same clothing he was in when he departed from Derek's but also Stiles smelled like sadness and depression.

Derek looked at Stiles face and could see traces of tears coming down his cheeks and across his face from when he had turned sideways in his sleep; Derek wondered why he had been crying.

He also had to hold himself back from waking him up to cuddle him and make him feel better; when Derek took another sniff he realized Stiles had a faint smell of Liam on him, he growled and jumped out the window.

He texted Scott to find out where Liam lives told him it was just in case emergencies and Scott was happily to give it up after just a couple of seconds.

After a short run to Liam's house, Derek went inside through what seemed like a bedroom but had nobody in it, he sniffed the air and it was defiantly Liam's house.

Derek crept through the house and went to the room which smelt most like Liam and went inside, Liam was sitting on the bed facing the other way with his back towards Derek, and Derek took this as an opportunity.

Derek snuck up behind Liam and grabbed the back of his top and slammed his hand other Liam's mouth he picked him up and slammed him against the wall making a loud thump and groan which had come from Liam.

Derek quickly checked and Liam's parents were still asleep he turned his head back to Liam with his bright red glowing alpha eyes and growled, Liam's eyes turned amber and he started to struggle.

His wolf knowing that the alpha holding him down was not his own alpha.

Derek spoke in a low and deep voice with a hint of a growl.

"What did you do to my mate?!"

_**Please leave a review! i need to know what you think! thank you xoxo**_


	5. Love

(Liam)

Someone had just burst in grabbed my t-shirt and put a hand around my mouth, then slammed me in to the wall. When I saw the eyes I knew who it was, I didn't think Derek would be this pissed though I mean Lydia told me to kiss Stiles in front of Derek and that would defiantly get him going.

"What did you do to my mate?!" what does he mean mate? Unless that is code for Stiles.

oh then he must of went to Stiles house and seen him crying, okay I just had to explain though it would be a bit hard and I will most defiantly not tell him the whole truth but I might have some bruises at the end of the conversation.

"I did nothing other than suggest something okay!" if it was possible Derek looked even more furious.

(Derek)

'What did he mean he 'suggested' something and if it's the thing I'm thinking of he is fucking dead? No one touches my mate like that!' A quick growl and Liam's head being slammed against the wall and yet didn't feel any better.

"What did you 'suggest'?" his mouth made a perfect 'o' shape as if he was shocked at something.

"I didn't suggest that! Not at all!" okay but that doesn't tell me what he suggested at all, I need to know what made him upset! "That doesn't tell me what you suggested!"

"Alright, I suggested the person he loves loved him back; and then he broke into a tears saying that they didn't and how I should get his hopes up like that and after that we just road to my house in extremely awkward silence!"

I got two things out of that sentence the first Stiles loves someone which made me a bit worried as to who and the second being Liam knew who stiles loves… "Who does Stiles love?"

"That's for Stiles to tell you not me I can't tell you someone else's secret!" I shone my eyes red and he whimpered like a puppy. "Okay I can't exactly tell you who he loves but I can tell you their initials. D.H"

Derek only knew one person that could possibly fit those initials.

The boy he met when Stiles made him do a strip tease for himself and 'Danny'. But he doesn't know his second name, it might not be him. So he decided to check with Stiles first it's not like he minded being in a room that smelt like Stiles, it calmed him down.

So he jumped out the window leaving a smirking Liam behind though he had no idea why he was smirking.

When he arrived in Stiles room the tear stains had dried on his face and Derek gave a remorse full look, he lightly shook Stiles awake… "Dad I don't want to go to school today feel sick…"

"Sorry to tell you Stiles but I am not your father." Stiles shot up like a bolt; hands shooting up from his side to wipe dried tears, "Derek what the hell!"

"Calm down I just need to ask you a question nothing more nothing less." His nerves calmed but his heart was still beating rather fast. "What is Danny's second name?"

Stiles stared at me obliviously, "why do you need to know, because if you are even thinking about turning him…" I growled I didn't like that Stile was being protective of Danny. "Just tell me his second name!"

"Fine his full name is Daniel Mahealani, why do you need to know anyway." That was odd I thought it would be Danny…

(Stiles)

Derek was acting weird why would he want to know Danny's second name any way he better explain himself! "Why do you need to know?" I had to ask twice.

Derek seemed to be contemplating something in his head, "just needed to know if he had the initials D.H, but I guess he doesn't." well that's weird maybe Derek just didn't want somebody to have the same initials as him, aw that's adorable.

But more hot than adorable he had an extremely sexy scowl on his face which was doing all kinds of things to my groin. Damn it why does Derek have to be so sexy! I just want him to fuck me into the mattress… wow dirty thoughts really shouldn't have those when he can most probably smell them on me unless he is thinking too much as in this case and hasn't even noticed because of that said thinking.

Well I don't want him finding out any time soon so may as well send him on his merry way, "Derek if that's all please leave I don't want to be woken up."

"Yeah I will just one more question, if your too tired just fall asleep after this and instead of going to school tomorrow come to my place and nap I wouldn't be there of course but you could use my bed."

Really Derek you would let me use your bed though it would end in me jerking off on it because it smelled so much damn like you! "Don't tempt me Derek if you're not serious."

"Now what's the question so I could get some well-deserved sleep?" Derek let out a growl which only turned me on.

"Do you know anyone with the initials D.H?" I probably looked really confused to him but the only person that popped into mind when he asked me this was Derek himself.

(Derek)

I was waiting for my answer; Stiles had this confused look on his face.

"No I don't know anyone with those initials unless of course you were talking about yourself then I know you Derek Hale." I paused.

Those where my initials why didn't I figure it out sooner that's why Liam was smirking, wait does that mean Stiles loves me? A grin grew on my face but was quickly replaced so that Stiles would not wonder why I had a smirk on my face.

The next words I spoke where very slow and quite, "Stiles do you love me?"

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello to my fellow Sterek shippers, please review my work because so far nobody has and i would love some feed back. xoxo also just to say i have another fan fiction about Sterek which is complete, its name is 'The Problem.' please read and review. Thank you.<strong>_


	6. Truth

(Stiles)

"Stiles do you love me?"

I paused there's no way he could know that, unless that son of a bitch Liam told him if that's the case wolf boy should find a cave to hide in… forever!

"What? Why would you think I loved you? Who on earth gave you that bazar idea? Ha ah" yep lying to a werewolf that can hear you lie is such a good idea! But to be fair I didn't actually lie I avoided the question! Ha.

"So are you saying you don't love me?" he seemed heart broken and I don't know if it's just a façade or not, does he love me? That's not possible Derek Hale would never love a scrawny teenager.

"Why are you asking? Do you love me?" he made a shocked face as though he didn't expect to be asked.

"Stiles I asked first! So you answer the question then I will." Like I was going to! He would mock me say I have a tiny crush that my teenage mind thinks is love… I don't want to be mocked by him.

"No I don't love you, sorry." Please don't tell my lie.

"You're lying… you love me." He is smiling, this is unexpected. Why is he smiling?

(Derek)

I could tell that lie even though his heart was beating that fast but you could still here the faint stutter, so Stiles actually loves me! I couldn't be happier nobody could take this away, though Stiles looks worried and confused that might be because I haven't told him that I also love him but he looks so good with the moon shinning on him like this.

'Mine! Take what is ours so everybody knows that they can't touch him! Make him only submit to us, give him pleasure beyond his imagination!'

I leaned in and kissed him gently his eyes grew to the size of saucers but he seemed to calm down and finally, finally he kissed back. I only did this because I knew it would be the only thing calm and gentle, my wolf wanted a feast; a feast I was going to enjoy but also I would be lying if I said the thought of Stiles riving underneath me moaning beyond control doesn't turn me on because it does… a lot.

Stiles put his hands on the back of my neck and pulled me closer, he smelt of desire, lust, want and innocence. I had thought that when Stiles and Malia were dating they did it but I am guessing Stiles always put it off even though he constantly goes on about wanting to have sex.

While he pulled me closer my tongue stroked across his lips, they tasted of strawberries and they were delicious and the feast had finally begun… and nothing would be able to stop it!

I started being a bit more forcefully, he moaned into my mouth my eyes shone red, my teeth extending coming over my bottom lip like a vampires (not that they exist)and I growled deep in my throat wanting more as much as he could give and I wasn't going to stop until I had it.

(Stiles)

Derek just kissed me… he is still kissing me! I think I might die; I love this man so much.

What started off as a calm and gentle kiss turned in to a more passionate one within seconds, and I am not saying that I don't like gentle Derek because I do I like any type of Derek Hale but I love rough Derek and I might have had a fantasy about Derek being completely animalistic during sex making me beg and plead for him to touch me and when he finally does it's so fast and rough that I lose myself and turn in to a babbling mess underneath him.

Okay so I really hope that happens in the future but I am not a push over just because I like the thought of Derek being in control and making me beg and plead no there will be times were I am in control! Fair enough they probably won't last long but it will happen.

I put my hand on the back of his neck and the other threaded through his hair pushing him closer to me his tongue stroking my lips and me happily opening up for him, he started being more forceful.

I moaned loving the feel of his tongue and knowing he was taking control set me ablaze with want and lust I opened my eyes when I heard him growl seeing his eyes glowing red and teeth extended, I didn't feel afraid I wanted more a lot more, as much as he could give.

He moved his mouth to my neck sucking, kissing and nipping there as he went along my jaw down my neck to my collarbone; I turned my head to give him more access and him growling in approval as I did so.

I started speaking which I really shouldn't have; I knew how bad my brain was messed up right how with all this activity and speaking may have been the worst option for me to take.

I was sure the words I was saying were going to embarrass me in the very near future.

(Derek)

I moved to Stiles neck loving how he navigated his head to give me more access, it meant a sign of trust to wolves, were you show your neck to the alpha male and he will decide to either rip your throat (with its teeth) or accept you in to the pack.

Mates often licked each other's throat or neck to show a sign of trust or happiness, the submissive one more naturally showed the neck while the more dominant would lick their throats; the submissive one would also place its head down underneath the dominant ones and nuzzle the top of their head to the under jaw of the male, which some people say is to get their scents mixed together so they were seen as a couple and the other was off limits to any other wolves.

As it seemed the neck was a weak spot for Stiles and he started moaning and suddenly he started to rant "Derek I love you so much, how I survived without you for so long is a mystery. I wish we had done this sooner. Haah… ah your tongue feels so good."

Stiles probably don't know what he's saying right now but his heartbeat never stuttered and that fact made Derek smiles a genuine smile because it meant that entire silly, lovely paragraph is true or at least Stiles believes it to be true.


	7. Promise

Sex scene ~ Derek

My eyes were still glowing red and my teeth are still extended but I really couldn't blame myself or really my wolf because Stiles smelled so intoxicating it was making my wolf howl with need.

I went back to kissing him after a few minutes of licking, kissing and nipping at Stiles neck, I just loved the taste of him, somehow tasting like strawberries on my tongue and his scent was of the woods just after rainfall and I loved it so much I wanted to stay like that forever.

"More Derek, ah I need more." Stiles always have the best ideas.

I take off his shirt and start to play with one of his nipples in my mouth getting licked and bitten while the other was getting tweaked by my hand, his chest arches up, his body begging for more.

I take off my own shirt and one of his hands trail the muscles on my stomach and arms and the other was still in my hair grip tightening after a sharp nip.

(Stiles)

When he takes off his shirt my hands go straight for his muscles to stroke and feel them, my hard on is pressed against his stomach when I finally realize we changed positions and I was now sitting on his lap.

I grinded on his stomach and he let out an animalistic growl as he pushed me on my bed and ripped off my pants and boxers with his clawed hands, oh how that turned me on.

He then went for his own pants taking them off normally instead of shredding them.

With both of us now naked he came down on me grinding on my hard dick and sending lust filled shock waves down in the same area, I know I was letting out obscene noises but I couldn't be bothered because I could tell Derek liked them.

With a gruff voice he said "where's the lube?" my quick reply was only reasonable to associate with excitement.

"Top draw" and just like that I was on my stomach with three fingers in me moaning wantonly as if only asking for more.

Derek withdrew his fingers and suddenly there was something bigger than his fingers inside me and I loved it could hold the pained but mostly pleasured moan and gasp that escaped my mouth.

He nipped at the back of my neck and started thrusting in and out of me as hard as he could me only screaming at him to go harder and faster into me while somehow he managed and all I could think about was pleasure nothing else came to mind just Derek and me alone and happy as can be.

I started shaking as I felt myself about to let go. "I'm going to cum, ahh ha Derek!" screaming his name as I had my orgasm all over the sheets in the afterglow I could faintly feel Derek still thrusting in to me, when he stopped and I felt hot liquid come inside me and I didn't feel icky it made me feel free and complete.

(Derek)

As I inserted myself inside of Stiles he was so tight he groaned and moaned; this kid could make me do anything with a voice like that.

He started screaming at me to go harder and faster loving the experience so I decided I would start going at impossible speeds for a human and the way he threw his head back and moaned was the absolute best thing I have ever seen and just knowing he was mine left a good after taste in my mind.

I was resting on Stiles in the afterglow feeling amazing when I heard Stiles whisper a quick 'I love you' as he drifted off to sleep.

I kissed him on the ear, navigated so I was lying by his side and whispered another quick 'I love you to' and his heart sped up as well as a faint blush on his cheeks so I take it he heard.

Morning after~ Stiles

I woke up to Derek's muscly arm around my waist in a possessive manner which I couldn't help but smile at.

I shuffled around a bit never one to stay still for very long, this must have woke Derek up because he growled at me and pulled me in tighter. "Good morning sour wolf, I know you want me to stay in bed but you see there's dried cum on my chest that I would prefer to be washed off sooner than later."

He growled once again but started shuffling and eventually got out of bed in all of his naked glory.

He turned around and looked me in the eye. "Are you coming or not you're the one that said we should go wash up." I stared at him blankly for a little before sputtering.

I was a light shade of red when I got out of bed and headed over to Derek.

When I got to his side he picked me up like a princess, "Hey Derek put me down, what do you think you're doing?!" at this he squeezed my butt and said, "Just taking some of the weight off, princess."

I growled and crossed my arms, like I could defy him when he looks like this.

We stepped in to the shower and turned it on, though I didn't anticipate that it would be freezing cold because we didn't wait long enough for it to warm up.

I squeaked and Derek grabbed my hips and laughed I looked up at him and he simply like it was the easiest thing in the world said "I love you." I blushed and whispered a "I love you to." I could feel him smiling on the back of my neck.

(Derek)

I woke up to Stiles shuffling on the bed trying to get out of my arms, growling I pulled him back to my chest. He spoke with a snarky comment about how he wants to shower.

I get up and tell him to come over, I see him limp on the way and I pick him up off the ground.

He complains and to stop him I squeeze his ass and tell him why I was doing it he can be really winey when he wants to, we step in the shower only to have freezing cold water pour down on us, Stiles squeaks and I put my hands on his hips while laughing.

He looks up at me while turning his head with a slight blush dusting his cheeks, which just looks so adorable "I love you."

He looks back down, "I love you to." I smile on to his neck.

"We are together now, okay, don't think you can skip out on me, I'll mark you and everybody will know I you are mine."

"I would like that, but that means you are mine to, right?" he had a worried look on his face, I kissed his lips and whispered "of course, idiot." He blushed and kissed me back.

I felt his arousal on my leg, let the mating begin.

***Finished.**

**I hope you enjoyed please review I would like to know how you felt. :)**


End file.
